Nothing more
by Jampadampadam
Summary: House is forced to ask Cameron out, which later on turns out to be nothing to complain about or regret. Please review : Rated M for later chapters. Written from Cameron's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

"What??? You can't be serious… I hate this kind of events!!" House yelled across Cuddy's office. "I'm not going there, no way. Tuxedos are appalling, itchy, cause rash and the bow ties hinder me from breathing regularly. Are you trying to kill me???"

"House, stop. This is important and for what I remember, you owe me this for being constantly escaping your clinic duty for at least five years." She gave him a winning smile and sat on her chair behind her table. As she searched something through the papers discarded all over her desk, she realized House still hadn't left the room. Without even looking at him she asked.

"Anything else?"

"I'm waiting for you to change your mind. And you better be sure I'll be waiting as long as possible." He said and sat on the couch pouting.

"Don't be childish. You go to the benefit, have a chit-chat with all your buddies from college, get some drink, possibly have a dance too and most likely you enjoy yourself." She had to smile at the idea of House dancing but changed her tone immediately. "Now get out of my office until I'm notifying security, okay?"

House took a deep breath as if he wanted to say something but obviously gave up on the unnecessary prolongation of the conversation. He got up and limped out of Cuddy's office but before he could close the door behind him, he heard her add something that scared him even more than the benefit itself.

"House! Make sure to be accompanied by a really nice woman…"

"What???" House said walking back to the room. "Are you crazy? Not only I will be annoyed by old school pals but also by some damn woman?"

"Well, if you choose a good one, you won't be annoyed, I believe." She said winking at him.

"Will a hooker do?" House asked winking back.

"No."

He sighed and left with a resigned look.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Foreman, Chase and I were sitting in the conference room, bored. We didn't have any case and I was getting pretty upset about the situation.

We were all reading newspaper or doing anything to entertain ourselves when House stormed into his office and sat down behind his desk looking much more pissed than usually. The three of us exchanged confused looks but since we knew House well, we decided not to ask.

I went on reading the newspaper when House walked into the room. He looked at Chase and Foreman and ordered them to go to the lab and amuse themselves by playing with the test tubes and scopes. Seeing how House was pissed, they decided not to protest and left shaking their heads in disbelief.

I looked up at him quizzically.

"What do I play with then?" I asked grinning.

Yet, his expression didn't change a bit. He looked at me coldly and asked.

"Any plan for Friday night?"

I gasped. What the hell was going on here? After all these years and one disastrous date, he was asking me out? No, that was not possible. Maybe he wanted me to stay here working on something. Or… or. I didn't know. It was odd.

"Dr Cameron. I know I do appear in your dreams each and every night but this time it is real. I'm standing here. I'm dressed though, which isn't perhaps such fun but I'm here asking you a question. Feel free to speak."

"Y..yes?" I stummered.

"Yes, like you do have a plan or yes, like I really appear in your dreams?"

"N..no."

He let out a sigh of despair and ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay, let's do it once again." He said and cleared his throat. "Dr Cameron, do you happen to have anything to do on Friday night?"

I slightly recovered from the shock realizing how stupid I was acting and looked straight into his eyes. They were piercing blue and made me have goose bumps everytime he watched me that way. He looked so sexy.

"Well, I…I would probably be able to come up with some excuse but that would only support your misanthropic motto 'Everybody lies'. So, what is it with Friday night?"

He looked at me somehow contemptuously but I was too curious about his Friday-night offer that I easily overlooked it. Even though he was really impossible ever since Stacey appeared in the town and although our 'date' didn't really turn out to be the very best night of my life, I still had thing for him. I hated myself for it but I couldn't do any single thing about it. I was into him.

"We will go to some sort of benefit event because otherwise I'll be stuck in the clinic for the rest of my life." He said briefly. "I'll pick you up at 8 pm. Wear something hot, okay? My former classmates are going to be there, I want to brag." After he finished the sentence, he turned and headed back for his office.


	3. Chapter 3

When it came to Friday, I left hospital a bit earlier in order to get ready. Foreman and Chase found out about the benefit and kept mocking me for accepting House's offer but I knew better. It was a chance and I wasn't about to let it slip through my fingers.

I got home at about 5pm, which meant I had enough time to take a shower, wash my hair and simply just to do anything to look fancy.

I curled my hair and put some make-up on. I decided to wear a light blue strapless dress with a slit and high-heeled shoes.

I was almost done when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock and realized it was already 8:10.

I walked slowly to the door and checked myself in the mirror before opening. I did look hot.

"Wow." House let out as soon as I opened the door for him. I smiled. I knew I couldn't expect any compliments so I was satisfied to hear at least this. In House's language it actually meant something. Moreover looking back at him, I had to admit he looked great as well.

"I'm ready. We can go." I said, took my little purse and walked out of my apartment.

We drove in silence. Actually I would say in an embarrassing silence. I was looking out the window and listened to the jazz music coming from the CD player.

I had butterflies in my stomach and wondered if he could see how nervous I was.

He pulled over in front of the hotel where the benefit was held and we walked in. As we looked around the hall, House let out a sigh. I looked up at him questioningly.

"This is going to be an obnoxious night." He said without even looking at me and motioned for me to follow him to one of the tables.

There were some people sitting and chatting but when they saw House, they stopped talking. They gave him more or less uncertain smiles, greeted him and we sat down. He didn't bother to introduce me so they went on talking again and I tried to seem interested in their medical discussion while House didn't pay attention at all. In fact he looked like an autistic child, his gaze scattered from one place to another carefully avoiding looking at me and at the people around the table.

At this point I probably started to regret the whole thing. Foreman and Chase were right. I got up and leaned to him.

"Do you want a drink? I'll get it." I said. For the first time he looked at me and nodded.

"Scotch."

I nodded back at him and walked to the bar. This was going to be one hell of a night.

I ordered Scotch and Port wine and as I waited I looked once again around the hall. People were chatting, laughing, dancing, drinking and basically having fun. Then I looked back at my little autistic savant who seemed so lost at this party. I had to smile. No matter what a bastard he was, he was gorgeous.

I walked back to the table handing him the drink. He nodded and I sat down next to him sipping my wine.

"Having fun?" I asked ironically after another ten minutes of silence.

"Huh, sure. I guess I know better ways how to enjoy myself.."

"I see… Like watching TV and playing Gameboy, right?" I asked giving him a fake smile. He wanted to say something but stopped and watched the entrance.

"Oh, dammit." He let out.

"What's going on?" I asked looking in the same direction.

"See that idiot over there?" He asked lowering his voice a little bit. I looked at the man standing there and nodded. "That was the biggest asshole at the whole college. Man, I couldn't stand him."

"Bigger than you?" I said grinning. To my surprise House smiled and nodded.

"Possibly."

We talked some more and it took another two shots of Scotch to make House go and talk to some of his old pals. He didn't want to at first but then it was pretty obvious that he was having a good time. Seeing this I smiled and headed to the bar to get a drink. I was really happy for him but on the other hand this meant I would be spending the entire time at the bar by myself drinking and drinking.


	4. Chapter 4

I must have drunk too much wine but I was okay as long as I was sitting. Unfortunatelly when I got up to go to bathroom I wasn't that okay anymore. I felt my head spin, I was dizzy and to be honest I was thoroughly drunk.

I staggered to the bathroom and then back to the bar.

"What…um…wh… what time is it?" I asked the waiter laughing at being unable to form a coherent sentence.

"It's 2am."

"What???" Suddenly I had this feeling that House must have left already without me and I didn't know how to get home. I glanced around the hall and couldn't see him. "Damn it. Oh geez, what…what am I going to d…do?" I muttered to myself and I must have been kind of freaking out, which caught the attention of the man sitting next to me.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely. I had this feeling that I knew him but couldn't almost remember my own name so there was no way I would remember his.

"Um, no, thank you. I…I just, I've got to get ho… home, which would be so much e…easier if I could walk and s…see properly at the moment." I sighed and he laughed.

"My name is Rick Sanders. Nice to meet you." He said and shook my hand.

"Um, I'm…right, I don't know you, um, I mean…I'm Allison Cameron. Nice to..to..to meet you too." I said and felt desperate and angry because I couldn't believe House had guts to go home leaving me there. I didn't care the slighest bit about this intruder, I looked around the hall once again but House was nowhere to be seen.

"So, what are we going to do with your problem? I may drive you home." He said and smiled at me. Damn, I could swear I've seen him before.

He took away my glass from me and grabbed my hand. I jerked away but my body wasn't really coacting so I didn't manage to release my palm from his.

"I'll drive you home, okay?" He said more roughly this time and I looked at the waiter searching for help. Yet, he was talking to some girl on the other side of the bar and didn't pay attention.

"No, th…thanks. I'll get a…a taxi." I hated myself for being that drunk and that unable to react.

"Don't be silly… I'm offering help." He said kind of unpleasantly and put his other hand on my thigh. That just seemed too much. I got up and tottered a little. I was sick. I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand again. I wrenched myself free from him and almost fell on the floor.

"Leave me alone!!" I yelled when someone put an arm around my waist. I turned to see House and sighed in relief.

"Any problem here?" He asked and shot an angry look at the man. At that point he got up from the chair and approached House.

"Dr Gregory House. We haven't seen each other in years. What is it with the cane?" He said mockingly and grinned. That's when it dawned on me. That was the 'biggest asshole' House talked about before.

"Works better than any pick-up line. See?" House answered and tightened his grip on my waist. I was happy that he was there with me so I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled absentmindedly. House, however, seemed to be pretty mad.

"You know, Rick, it's pretty cool to meet you again and I'd love to chatter. Too bad we are leaving already." He said and we turned to exit.

I could hardly walk so I kept repeating in my head: '_Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot_.' House, seeing how drunk I was, didn't let go off my waist until we came to the car.

He opened the door for me and I got in. As soon as he sat down on the driver's seat he looked at me closely.

"I believe that telling you he was an asshole was a clear sign for you not to talk to him."

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know…it was him." I answered.

"Okay. Let's just get out of here." He said and pulled out. After two or three minutes I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I was woken up by a terrible headache. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. After a few seconds I realized that this was most certainly not my ceiling and generally not my bedroom at all, which really shocked me since I couldn't remember almost anything from the previous night. I sat on the bed and realized I was wearing a men's T-Shirt I had never seen before and my panties. Nothing more.

The whole situation was rather suspicious because if I had slept with someone I would have been naked and moreover it seemed that I was alone in the bed for the whole night.

I got up… and sat back. I was sick and dizzy. I put my head in my palms and rubbed it lightly as some sketchy memories began to appear. Boredom, wine, lot of wine, bored House, missing House, wine again, the man at the bar, wine, bathroom… THE MAN AT THE BAR!!

"Oh shit." I let out and felt like crying. I remembered he wanted to drive me home so he must have taken me to his place.

"What's going on?" I heard a familiar voice and looked up through tears to see House leaning on the door frame. He looked at me mockingly knowing exactly what was running through my head. Yet, thankfully he didn't comment on it and limped to me to hand me a mug of coffee. I took it, my hands shaking.

"Are you sick?" He asked and sat on the chair across from me. I nodded absently and took a sip. I wanted to ask about so many things but was afraid to hear the possible answers. He watched me a little more and shook his head.

"Aw, I take you out and you get drunk. Nice." He said and I looked on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I just… I didn't know I would…I didn't realize I drank so much." I whispered and blushed. The whole situation was thoroughly embarrassing.

"Whatever." He said with lack of interest. "You hungry?''

"Nah, I..I should go home." I said and got up. Then I felt a severe pain in my knee. I looked down at it and noticed it was covered with a sticking plaster. House followed my look and grinned.

"I tried to carry you in here but you didn't really help it and since I'm a cripple, I didn't manage to hold you and you fell." He shrugged. "Come on, you must eat something, I'll tell you some other stories from last night. I think you'll like them." He smiled slightly and I followed him to the kitchen.

We sat down at the table and House winked.

"So, which one are you interested in most? The one about you confessing your love to me?"

I choked and looked at him. No, I couldn't have done it.

"Or the one when you begged me to jump you?" House said and grinned. I felt like crying again.

"I guess I want to hear the story that yesterday never happened. I really have to go home."

I chewed the last piece of bread and got up. However, House grabbed my hand and made me sit again.

"I believe you don't want to go home in your torn and filthy dress you wore last night?" He said and that was just too much to handle.

"What the hell did I do? How come it's torn and filthy?"

"You fell." He said and added laughing lightly. "Uh, you fell into my neighbour's vegetable patch, actually."

I banged my head on the table and wanted to disappear.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

House made me stay at his place so I took a shower and he gave me a pair of his boxers to wear in order not to hang around in my panties. Anytime I mentioned I'd go home he laughed at the idea of me taking taxi in his boxers and a T-Shirt. Then he claimed he was too tired to drive me home so I decided to stay a little longer. Not that it really bothered me.

I was in the bedroom looking closely at my torn dress. Gosh, I really must have been boozed up.

"C'mere!!!" He yelled at me from the living room and I hobbled there. My knee really hurt.

"What's going on?"

"Here, take a seat." He said and I sat down on the couch next to him. "Here we go, next episode of General Hospital."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I take it you're not driving me home now, huh?"

"Nah… shush. This is important…" He hissed absorbed in the show.

I curled up in a ball watching it but soon I was sound asleep.

He woke me up shanking me lightly. I blinked and realized it was dark outside already. I sat on the couch and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

"It's 8 pm. Come on, I ordered pizza, let's eat."

He brought two plates into the living room and we ate in silence. I was glad to be there with him. He wasn't such a jerk after all. He took me to his place, let me sleep in his bed, treated my wounded knee and mainly he didn't seem to be trying to get rid of me. I smiled absently and looked around his place. He followed my look and asked.

"Find my place funny?"

"Nah, I just… it's nice. I thought you're place would look different."

"How different?"

"I dunno, I thought it would be like you…"

He looked straight into my eyes and waited for me to go on.

"Like, I don't know… It's cozy." I bit a piece of pizza and chewed it silently. "How come you asked me to go with you to the benefit anyways?" I asked and looked at him.

"Well, I was told to go there with a woman so taking Chase or Foreman with me would look sort of stupid. I was deciding between you and Wilson though. Yet, he was busy." He answered and rubbed his thigh. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I made a fool of myself yesterday."

"Don't be sorry… shame is an unnecessary feeling."

"Okay… I mean, you could've asked someone else to go with you. Stacey for instance." I stated matter-of-factly.

"She's married. That would be kinda inappropriate, don't you think?"

"You slept with her and you didn't seem bothered about the fact she had a husband."

"Oh, let's not get personal, shall we? It's enough I've seen you in your underwear last night." He said and got up taking the plates to the kitchen. "Would you like to have a drink?"

I shuddered in disgust and shook my head. "Nevermore." He nodded and poured himself a glass of Scotch. Then he limped over to the piano and sat down. He took a sip and started playing something I couldn't recognize. The composition was so beautiful that I sat comfortably on the couch and listened to it smiling lightly.

After several minutes he stopped and took a deep breath rubbing his thigh. I got up quickly taking the Vicodin from the table and walked over to him. I handed him the bottle and he took it looking at me. I smiled and sat next to him. He went on rubbing his thigh waiting for the drug to kick in so I ran my fingers over the piano keys and started playing something I remembered from my piano lessons I was taking when I was a child.

He gave me a surprised look but didn't say anything. When I finished I got up.

"I'm going home. You can't spend another night here on the couch, I makes your leg hurt even more." I turned and headed to the bedroom to take my originally blue dress and other things I had there. I didn't care about the taxi driver laughing at my weird clothes, I just felt that leaving was the right thing to do at the moment.

I put my cell out of my purse and dialed one of the taxi service numbers. I was waiting for them to pick up when House came up to me and took my cell away from me. He hung up and looked at me closely.

"Stay." He said, placed the cell on the table and walked back to the living room leaving me there absolutely confused.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked back in the living room and found him sitting on the couch with his feet resting on the table. Knowing House I figured it would be better not to ask why he wanted me to stay but I just didn't get what was going on. He was acting weird.

I was standing in the middle of the room not knowing what to do or say. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Wow… you're really good." He laughed lightly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Huh, I hired you because I knew it would be like having a nice piece of art in the lobby. And here we go… you're standing here like an ancient statue. Maybe you could move your head to the left a little to make it perfect."

I shook my head in disbelief and walked over to sit next to him.

"Don't worry, I'm throwing my birthday party within two weeks. You've got enough time to practise the right posture." He added and went on watching TV.

"Funny." I said and put my knees to my chest. "So, what's the plan? I suppose you had a reason to make me stay here."

"I didn't. There's no plan really. Usually I would suggest to get drunk but we were through this yesterday. Not really entertaining I should say."

This was exactly him. He would keep mocking me the entire time to hide that something made him ask me to stay.

"So that's why I'm here? Because it's not as amusing to make fun of the furniture and other inanimate objects in your apartment as to make fun of me?"

"You got it…" He said and looked away. "Well, if you're bored we can play a strip poker." He said with lack of interest.

"I believe we played a variation of it yesterday. No cards, no winners and yet you took off my clothes without effort."

He laughed and looked straight into my eyes. "You think I didn't need to put effort in it? Gosh, you were twitching and jerking the whole time. It took me 20 minutes to get you out of that gown and dress you in the T-Shirt. I'm not used to it, hookers usually remove their clothes as soon as they walk in."

I pulled a face and stayed silent. Maybe I should've gone home. He was impossible as usual. For awhile I was thinking what to do and I decided there was absolutely nothing more to lose, nothing else that would make him think I was insane because he already thought so.

I straddled his lap careful of his bum thigh and before he could react I kissed him soundly on his lips. He moaned lightly but didn't seem to be responding my kiss. I ran my tongue across his upper lip and as soon as he opened his mouth slightly I pushed my tongue in searching for his. I moaned when I felt his tongue caress mine but then he grabbed my arms sort of roughly and pulled back.

I gave him a confused look and he sighed still holding my arms. None of us said a word but from his look I could read he was uncertain of what to do. However, this was my chance.

"Come on, I begged you to have sex with me yesterday. Don't make me beg you again." I said with an innocent smile and licked my lips seductively.

"God, I was kidding you, Cameron. You shouldn't believe in everything I say." He responded. His grip on my arms loosened little and he stroke them gently. I leaned again and kissed him mildly.

"Then I take it you want me to say it." I whispered and started kissing his neck. When I found a sensitive spot, he groaned and held me closer to him.

"Damn, you didn't ask me to jump you when you were drunk. Why would you do it now when you're sober?" His voice was husky and filled with lust.

I kissed him on lips again and smiled.

"You know why." With this I got up and made him follow me to the bedroom.

TBC … please, review…


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as we got to the bedroom I pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. This time he responded my kiss with fervor and pulled me as close to him as possible. I caressed his neck with my finger pads and he grabbed my ass pushing me closer to the bed.

We never broke off the kiss as he laid me on the bed and moved on top of me. We were kissing passionately as he ran his hand across my belly and upwards to my breast. I moaned wanting nothing else but to feel his fingers on my nipples but he moved his palm to the small of my back turning and pulling me on top of him. Then he pulled away watching me carefully.

"You will end up hating me, Cameron." He said and took a deep breath.

I sighed and kissed him again.

"I won't."

"I'm not a cuddling-relationship type of a guy. I just… I'm not like that." He said huskily.

"Whatever. I want to have sex… Nothing more." I whispered and kissed him deeply. I knew he was right. I knew I would end up expecting something more and he wouldn't be able to give me what I wanted. But I was even more worried I would end up loving him. I closed my eyes to get rid of the tears building up as he kissed my chin gently.

He moved on top of me, stripped me off my T-Shirt…Well, his T-Shirt and took off my bra as well. Then he started kissing my neck making his way down to my breast. He kissed my nipple lightly and I shuddered moaning. I removed his shirt and caressed his muscular back. Then I started working on his pants and he took off the boxers I was still wearing taking my panties with them. He stroked my inner thigh while kissing me passionately and then his fingers moved slowly to my clit. I groaned loudly and put my fingers on the waistband of his boxers quickly taking them off and grabbing his throbbing shaft in my palm.

At that point he slipped two fingers inside me and I cried in his ear holding him tight. He was circling my clit with his thumb and soon I came in his arms quivering and panting heavily. He took one of my nipples in his mouth licking and nibbling it. Then he kissed me and sat leaning on the bedframe so I straddled him again and grabbed his cock and taking him in.

We both groaned in sensation and I started rocking back and forth slowly as he watched me intensely. His eyes were full of lust and I loved the way he looked at me. I kissed him hard and he cupped my breast gently caressing it. After a few minutes I felt another orgasm building up and I increased the pace moaning in his ear. He held me tight thrusting hard and caressing my back way tenderly. As soon as I came I buried my head in his neck in order to silence my cries and moans a little bit and he came a moment after panting heavily and kissing my collar bone.

We stayed like this for awhile breathing heavily and House kept stroking my hair lightly. Then I pulled back and lied down next to him. I didn't know what to do or say but knowing him I knew it would be smart to stay on the other side of the bed particularly not trying to cuddle. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling so I curled up in a ball trying to get some sleep. I was still shivering lightly and without having a good reason to I felt like crying. He didn't seem to care but I should have been aware of it before. I wanted it, I got it.

He, however, pulled me closer to him a few minutes later and put the blanket over us.

"C'mere, the blanket is not wide enough." He reasoned and I laid my head on his chest. I felt his heartbeat that soon lulled me to sleep. He didn't say anything else but this small gesture was more than I could have wished for.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the middle of the night and found myself locked in his embrace. _So much for being an anti-cuddler, dear Greg._ I smiled.

My mouth was dry so I got up as silently as I could in order not to wake House who was sleeping soundly and tiptoed to bathroom to get some water.

I saw myself in the mirror and pulled a face. My hair was a mess and I really felt like taking a shower before nuzzling back to 'Mr. No-Cuddling No-Snuggling'. I stepped in the shower and enjoyed being enfolded by warm water pouring down at me.

_Maybe this is all a huge mistake. Maybe I should get out of here instead of handing him my heart he would __break certainly very soon… most likely in his leisure time – between playing Gameboy and watching General Hospital. And maybe I should stop these nonsense thoughts, maybe he'll kick me out of here in the morning anyway._

I knew I was in trouble… he wasn't being nice to me at all but I was already falling for him because once in a while he would say or do something that would soothe me again.

I got lost in my thoughts and in the pleasant feeling of warm water so I jerked violently when House put his arm around my waist joining me under the stream of steamy water.

"Did I wake you?" I asked kind of guiltily.

"Yep. Now you'll have to make it all up for me to get the forgiveness." He said rather neutrally but kissed me so deeply that I felt my knees buckle. He pulled me close to him to steady me and nibbled on my ear. I moaned deciding to give him exactly what he wanted so I started kissing him passionately until I was sure he got aroused and then quickly kneeled taking his length in my mouth fully. I felt him shudder right away as he put his right hand on the sidewall to keep himself from falling.

I licked him from the base to tip and he let out a loud groan, which made me smile a little. No matter how much he tried to seem indifferent, I knew he was enjoying this. I sank my mouth over him again and he arched against me. He was breathing heavily when I used my hand in addition to my mouth and cupped his balls with the other. Yet, he took my hand in his intertwining his fingers with mine, which rather shocked me but I passed it over in silence. I went on sucking and licking and his moans and groans were increasing each and every second. It didn't take long and I knew he would come so I sucked real hard to make the moment as intense as possible.

"Cam… I… I'm going to…" He let out breathlessly trying to warn me and to make me pull away. But I didn't. I knew it was just sex between the two of us and I was about to play along so I wanted it to be good.

I went on sucking and he came in my mouth crying out and squeezing my palm with his.

After awhile he helped me up to my feet and kissed my forehead lightly. He was still trembling a little bit so I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck.

"Will you shower with me?" I asked looking up into his eyes hopefully.

"I believe I already have." He said in a low voice and stepped out of the shower leaving.

I turned and sobbed quietly sitting down and letting the water wash away my tears.

Thanks a lot for all the reviews. I swear I'll try to update as soon as possible but it takes me quite a long time to put down all my ideas since my English rather sucks. I've been taking it for several years only so I hope this fic is comprehesible and at least bit interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

The very next morning I gathered my stuff and sat in the living room waiting for House to wake up. There was no way I could have stayed at his place any longer after what had happened in the shower. I thought I could handle the way he treated me but it turned out to be simply too much… I needed to be alone and think things over until I was able to draw any conclusions concerning this iffy relationship. I wanted to be with him but he seemed not to care at all.

He limped drowsily into the living room finding me sitting on the couch, my arms wrapped around my knees. I looked up giving him a plain smile. His hair was tousled and he was standing there looking at me like a lost puppy. But before he could speak I took a deep breath and got up.

"Do you think you could drive me home?" On one hand I was hoping he would ask me to stay, he would do something to change my mind but I wasn't really that naïve to expect it would in fact happen. Not anymore. He didn't say a word and simply nodded turning back and hobbling to the bedroom to get changed. When he was ready we walked to the car silently and as soon as I got in, I felt tears building up in my eyes.

Thankfully I managed to blink them away as soon as we pulled out. Once again we drove in silence and even though the silence bothered me I didn't really feel like asking him about anything. I knew I would never change him and I didn't even want to.

He pulled over and waited for me to get out. He was staring at the steering wheel saying nothing.

It was then my turn to break the silence.

"Maybe you'd like to come in…??" I asked uncertainly but he just shook his head.

"Nah… thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at work." He stated and I sighed.

"Okay." I opened the car door and was about to get out but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him kissing my forehead gently. It was full of regret and I knew he wanted to say something like 'I told you it would end up like this.' But he stayed silent. Instead he caressed my hair and let off me taking a deep breath. I got out and he drove away quickly leaving me there broken and full of sorrow.

The minute I walked in my apartment I broke down crying, hoping it would make me feel better eventually. As pathetic as it sounded I knew it was over even though I wasn't sure whether anything had started at all. Yet, it was sad we weren't able to carry on it any further. Actually even an asthmatic ant carrying two pounds of ironware would get farther than we did.

**Monday morning**

As soon as I walked in the conference room, Foreman and Chase gathered around me curiously asking about Friday night. I smiled fainly and sat down at my desk looking through the mail.

"Well…" I started not looking at any of them. "House was busy chatting with his pals so I got drunk as hell falling down here and there and destroying my gorgeous dress. Then House drove me to his place, we had sex, I went down on him and after all of this I went home. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"You're impossible." Chase hissed. "I thought you'd be serious giving us real info but you end up being as sarcastic as House is." I shrugged indifferently and focused on my job. I was glad they thought I was kidding but I knew they would realize something really happened between the two of us as soon as House appeared in there and I would have to talk to him.

House didn't appear before noon, though. At 1pm he stormed into his office and called at us.

"Still nothing to do! Cameron covers my clinic duty today, Chase tomorrow and Foreman on Wednesday." Then he made his way out of his office and I headed the clinic as Foreman and Chase put on their coats leaving. Of course I was pissed I was the one to be in the clinic but on the other hand, at least I stayed away from him while curing annoying people with non-existent illnesses.

Meanwhile in Wilson's office.

"Damn it… don't you get it? This is a real disaster. I slept with her!!" House said and ran his hand through his hair. Wilson looked at him and shook his head in disbelief.

"What do you expect me to say? Clap you on your back appreciatively? You're an idiot, I've been telling you ever since we've met and still you're not aware of it obviously."

"But now she wants me to marry her, put up a white fence around the house I'd buy for us and have a sweet cuddlesome relationship full of love and little parasites hanging around and yelling." He sighed in despair.

"Come on, Cameron is warm and caring but I believe she's not so stupid to expect all this from you. She knows what a bastard you are." Wilson stated matter-of-factly and took a sip of coffee. "I guess you're sort of overreacting."

"Nah… I can't even look at her now. It was a mistake."

"Maybe it wasn't… maybe you should give it a chance. Who knows? She may even…"

"Stop it!!" House yelled interrupting him abruptly. "Don't you even say this."

Wilson shrugged. "You've made your bed, now lie in it, my dear. But I'm advising you… you should actually lie in it WITH HER. She's the only woman that is able to stand you and what is more, she likes you. Don't fuck this up, House."

With this House got up, gave Wilson an annoyed frown and left his office slamming the door behind him.

I walked to my car after I was done in the clinic. At least I was able to occupy myself with something else than fretting over the gruesome weekend I had spent with House. I was opening the door when I heard uneven footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and saw House limping in my direction. He looked kind of insecurely as if he wanted to talk but I didn't care the slightest bit. It was my turn to push him away. I just didn't want to go through this anymore.

"You're going home already?" He asked in a low voice and approached me irresolutely.

"Yeah, I've sorted your mail, covered your clinic duty, saved at least twenty people dying of runny nose or sunstroke. I think it's enough for today." I snapped back having a hard time controlling my emotions.

"Huh… okay. I just thought maybe you'd like to get a drink or something." He said quietly looking down at his tennis shoes. I gasped. What the hell was going on here? Was he just playing with me? I knew I was stupid enough to nod and follow him anywhere he would ask me to but the wrath bubbling inside me overtook my idiocy.

"No, thank you." I sighed and continued angrily. "Damn it, House. You don't care about me. You never have. Admit it! You should get a hooker tonight cause it would be less dangerous for you. No promises, no fondling plus an empty bed in the morning. That sounds like hitting a jackpot, doesn't it? I…I thought I could do it… I thought it would be just sex and nothing more!! But it's not. I just can't." By the time I finished the sentence I was crying so hard that I could hardly get the words out. I turned to get in the car but he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind pulling me as close to him as possible.

"I know you can't."


	10. Chapter 10

The next thing I knew was being curled up against House in his apartment listening to jazz and relaxing in his arms. He looked at me and sighed.

"Feelin better?"

I nodded and buried my face in his neck taking in his scent.

"Sorry for freaking out." I uttered quietly and he embraced me tightly.

"I'm the one to be sorry." He said and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and brushed my lips softly against his. He was this sort of 'Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde' guy so that you never knew which one was coming home - either the nice or the cranky one but still I just loved him the way he was. _Loved? Did I really use this word?_

I kissed him gently again but he soon deepened the kiss pushing his tongue further in my mouth. I put my arms around his neck as he caressed my back. We were kissing slowly and yet deeply, keeping our hands in somewhat 'safe' places and simply enjoying the other's presence.

"Would you stay here tonight?" He asked as soon as we broke off the kiss. He looked straight into my eyes and I could read something new in them. Something that hadn't been there before. I smiled and nodded sheepishly. He cupped my cheeks once again and kissed me tugging on my bottom lip. I moaned and started pulling his shirt up but he stopped me by grabbing my hands and pulled back. With a frown I looked at him not getting what was wrong again.

"Nah… Cam. I want to be with you but I'd be guessing we kinda screwed up by screwing that night, you know… I just think we should take it slowly from now on." He said and ran his thumb across my cheek. My jaw dropped when hearing his words but inside I felt happy and satisfied. I closed my eyes as he held me tight and I got lost in his scent as the jazz music which filled the room with something so peaceful and gentle.

We stayed like this for hours, none of us willing to let go. The unspoken words were all around and somehow the silence managed to make it up between the two of us. Eventually we would move to his bed where he spooned me to him, his arm tight around my waist. I relaxed in his arms again, falling asleep as soon as he whispered 'Night' in my ear kissing my neck.

I woke up to the sound of uneven steps pacing quickly in the living room the next morning. I walked in there drowsily to find House rubbing his thigh and cursing quietly. This sight of him broke my heart. It was clear that his bum leg would never heal but seeing this I felt so hopeless and so unable to help him. I approached him and as soon as he was within my reach I hugged him lovingly even though I knew it wouldn't help at all. He collapsed against me sighing heavily so I did me best to keep us standing as I tried to soothe him with my embrace.

"Have you taken Vicodin?" I asked lightly.

"Hell yes!!" He let out angrily but softened his tone immediately. "It just doesn't seem to be working."

I helped him to sit on the couch and kneeled in front of him.

"Blow job won't do now, I'm afraid." He hissed and I just shook my head.

"Try to relax." I said and rolled up his boxers a little to have a good access to his wounded thigh. He was watching me distrustfully but said nothing as a few beads of sweat rolled down his face. I put my fingers to the scar gently rubbing it. After another five minutes he was still breathing heavily but I felt him relax little. He tilted his head back and let out a loud sigh.

"Where did you learn it? God, it feels great." He murmured and I smiled. I went on massaging a little longer before he pulled me up to him and made me sit on his left leg. He kissed my collarbone and mumbled something that might have sounded like 'thanks'.

"Let's get back to the bed before we've got to leave for work." I said and grabbed his hand heading the soft and cozy bed placed in the other room.

As soon as we laid down House pulled me once again in his arms and kissed me soundly. I looked into his deep blue eyes and wanted nothing but to stay there with him forever. He somewhat read my thoughts and gave me a half smile.

"You don't feel like going to work, huh?"

"Not really. But it'd be suspicious if the two of us didn't show up."

"Who cares?" He said and closed his eyes. He was gently snoring right away and so I decided to get some sleep as well knowing I'd have to get up in two hours and go to work no matter how much I wanted to veg out for the whole day.

I got up at 8am knowing I was already late for work. House was still sleeping so I took a shower and dressed. Then I prepared him a small breakfast in case he was hungry when he woke up and I left.

Somehow I was feeling happy, which was more than obvious to the rest of the world because of the constant smile on my face. I entered the conference room to find Chase, Foreman and Cuddy waiting.

"Hey guys." I let out cheerfully and walked over to my desk.

"We've got a case." Foreman announced and Chase looked at me in disbelief. "You look weird."

"Where the hell is House again?" Cuddy sighed. I sat down and found that everyone was staring at me.

"What? How am I supposed to know that?"

They all shrugged and Cuddy turned to the door. "As soon as he appears, let him know I want to see him."

When she left we all had a coffee and started working.

House came at noon, as usual, and immediately made his way to Wilson's office to make him buy lunch. While we were discussing our case we heard a chirpy whistle coming closer and closer to the conference room.

"Hello, everyone." It was House. Foreman and Chase looked rather suspicious about his good mood but I knew better.

"Hi, Dr House." I said and looked back down into the patient's documents. "We've got a case."

"I've heard. What's the deal?" He asked and headed to the whiteboard.

"Well, that's a ten-million dollar question." Foreman said nastily and it was more than obvious that he wasn't talking about the patient.

"I guess I hired you to at least try to solve these problems." House snapped back and looked at the documents. While we were doing the differential diagnosis, House would look at me from time to time, which made me blush and wonder if the rest noticed it. They, however, seemed absorbed in the case.

After awhile, House sent us to make various tests and we all spent the day pretty much like that. I was in the lab when I heard someone come in. I thought it was Chase so I didn't even bother to turn to him.

"Thanks for the breakfast."

I jerked and turned around as soon as I heard the familiar deep voice. I looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes and smiled.

"No problem."

House approached me and kissed me soundly on my lips. He tasted like a cherry lollipop. I soon lost my cool and started responding his kiss with passion not minding the fact that anyone could see us through the glass door.

"My place tonight?" He asked as soon as we broke off the kiss. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I guess you should visit my place as well."

"Okay." He nodded and kissed the top of my head before leaving.

It was around 9pm when I heard a knock on my door. I got up from the couch and went to answer it. I was wearing only shorts and a tank top, but I knew he would like it.

"Hey." He said and made his way in. He kissed my cheek sort of uncertainly but I pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. He pulled me closer to him and pinched my ass lightly. I twitched little and laughed.

"I came in peace, Cam." He said and pushed me gently away.

"I'm peaceful." I whispered and pushed him against the wall again. He gave me a half smile and kissed me again.

"Let's just watch some movies, shall we?" He said and led me to the couch. I gave up and sat down next to him. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "So, how about _Robot Monster _or _Monster A Go-Go_?"

I pulled a face. "Aren't these the worst movies ever made?"

"Well, I couldn't get any other at this time in the video shop."

I shrugged and gave up. We watched like first ten minutes of one of them but, gosh, that was gruesome. And yet, House tried to seem interested in it just to defend his choice. But I wasn't buying it.

I kissed his cheek just to get his attention but he just rolled his eyes.

"Cut it… that's the best part." He hissed trying to hide a smile. I smiled even widely and made him look at me.

"Bedroom. Now." I said and got up leaving. I laid down on the bed and knew he would pretend not to be interested but I heard him limb after me a few minutes later.

**TBC… soon. Thanks for the reviews… I hope to get more**** of them… :) **


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as House entered the bedroom, he found me lying on the bed only in my underwear. Seeing me like that, I heard him swallow heavily.

"Cameron, I thought we would just get some sleepy sleep. This doesn't really look like a common pair of pajamas."

"Nah, I usually sleep nude. Maybe you could help me with that." I said giving him the most innocent look I could have form on my face at the moment.

I saw him smile a little at this as he approached me and lay down next to me. Immediately I put my arms around his neck and kissed him firmly. He stroked my back as our tongues massaged, fought and teased. We were making out for a long time still fully clothed because anytime I tried to take off his shirt, he put my hands elsewhere and went on kissing me profoundly.

After about an hour I just couldn't take it anymore and started tugging his shirt upwards once again. He grabbed my hands and I let out a sigh of despair.

"Screw that, House. I want you…now."

He looked at me and smiled.

"I just wanted to hear you say it." With that he sat leaning on the bed-post and pulled me on top of him. He quickly unclasped my red lace bra and took it off. I finally took off his shirt and kissed his shoulder hungrily running my fingers down his ribcage. I just loved his muscular chest. He lowered his head and kissed my breast lightly. I moaned and cocked my head enjoying the feeling.

I let out a loud cry when I felt his teeth brush my nipple gently and I felt him smile against my skin. His finger pads caressed my stomach and made their way down to the waistband of my panties. I took a deep breath when I felt his fingers trace underneath the satin fabric circling my hips.

My hands moved instinctively downwards to work on his belt. We were still kissing hungrily and I had a hard time unbuckle his belt. When I finally managed, I unzipped his jeans quickly and moved to his side to take them off together with his boxers. When he saw me trying to remove my panties as well he moved on top of me and kissed me urgently putting my hands above my head and holding them there.

"That's my job." He whispered and gently rubbed my inner thigh teasing me. I wailed wanting more but he was obviously enjoying being in control at the moment. Resigned, I relaxed a little and let him do anything he wanted. Seeing this he released my hands and started kissing my neck making his way downwards to my breast, belly and eventually taking off my panties and spreading my legs apart. I breathed in harshly and closed my eyes in sensation.

The next thing I felt was his tongue gently rubbing my clit and I moaned loudly grasping the blankets on both sides of the bed. He kept caressing my swollen nub with his tongue and soon I felt an orgams building up in me. When he put two fingers inside me I cried in pleasure, my inner muscles tightening around him.

"Please, I need you." I whispered desperately and tried to pull him to me. He moved on top of me and entered me quickly, yet it was so gentle I couldn't think straight at the moment. We both gasped as he started moving slowly back and forth kissing me and caressing my arms. Everytime I tried to increase the pace he would stop me giving me an amused look. I fidgeted underneath him trying to regain control and straddle him but he didn't let me.

"Don't fight me…" He whispered in my ear smiling. I gave up and at least put my legs around his waist to feel him deeper inside me. For a moment more he tortured me with the slow pace and when I couldn't take it any longer he moved quickly pulling me on top of him. I kissed him deeply and started moving my hips fast until he was having a hard time breathing and his groans were louder and louder with any single thrust or move.

"Please, tell me you are about to come soon." He murmured into my chest and put his hand between us searching for my clit. As soon as he found the sensitive spot and started rubbing it gently my moans accompanied his and we both came right away panting heavily and hugging each other.

After a few minutes later I moved to my side of the bed but this time I felt bold enough to cuddle with him, so I laid my head on his chest and put my arm around his muscular torso.

"My blanket isn't wide enough either, you know." I said in a low voice and he just kissed the top of my head while tightening his embrace.

"I really meant to take it slow." He said after a moment of silence.

"Me too." I choked lightly knowing he wouldn't really buy it.

"Yeah. I've noticed." He added ironically and I looked up at him leaning on my elbow and pouting.

"I do not have a slightest idea what you're trying to indicate by this."

"Well, I believe that if you wore thick pajamas or at least an underwear a la Bridget Jones, it wouldn't turn me on as much as you lace bra did."

"Then it seems that you're strongly weak-willed, my dear." With this he pinched my butt and I laughed out loud. He pulled me on top of him once again and kissed me.

"Okay, to tell the truth I didn't want to take it slow either." He finally admitted his lie.

"Everybody lies." I added and cuddled to him once again.

**Hey guys, once again, thanks a lot for the reviews.. feel free to review even more…eheh. This chapter was just smut but I promise that more plot will appear in the story very soon. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Another three weeks had passed off without any disaster or anything bad I would actually expect in my life. Besides that, no one had still noticed the glances we shared with House anytime we met at work, the only person to know what was going on between the two of us was Wilson but he didn't tell anyone. After work we usually ended up in my or House's place making out or doing something that is expected within a relationship. And I was happy.

It was Friday when House called me into his office. Chase and Foreman were sitting in the conference room reading horoscopes and laughing not paying attention really. I walked in there and sat at the chair across from him. He looked towards the other room and when he was sure those two weren't watching he leaned forward and kissed me quickly.

"Pack some stuff you need for two days…We're going to Washington, D.C. for the weekend. I'll pick you up at seven." He announced and winked at me.

"What? Tonight? Are you nuts? Couldn't you have told me before? I won't be able to pack that quickly." I let out surprised. Sure I was excited about getting out of the town, moreover with House, but I just didn't really like making haste.

"Come on… it's just two days in the capital. It's not like a rescue mission in Africa." He said shaking his head in amusement.

"But, what're we gonna do there anyways?"

"Well, Cuddy is sending me there to some boring, annoying, obnoxious conference."

"Uh huh. And I'm going there because… ??" I asked hesitatingly.

"Because I said so… and because you'll be a nice distraction in the evening." He said jokingly and got up from his chair. "Okay… I'll be there at seven. See ya then."

He limped out of the office and I went back to the conference room where Chase and Foreman played some childish games. I managed to draw their attention after a while and told them some stupid excuse for wanting to leave earlier.

I hurried home and packed some things I found essential for life… I knew House would laugh at me when seeing what I took with but so what? I was about to get out of the town for a weekend. With him.


	13. Chapter 13

We reached the hotel very late and in fact House had to walk me the whole way steadying me seeing how tired I was. As we got to our room I flopped on the bed closing my eyes. I was still a little sick from the flight and I didn't really feel like moving an inch anymore.

"You hungry?" He asked pacing the room.

"Nah, I want to sleep."

I heard him come to me as he leaned forward and kissed my lips. I smiled at this gentle gesture and he took of my shoes pushing me farther on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I must have woken up several moments later when House joined me in the bed. He pulled me closer to him and I shivered feeling his wet body.

"You've taken a shower?" I asked sleepily and yawned.

"Uh huh… I'm the clean guy here. You're the one sleeping in your clothes. Yuck." He said and I heard a smile in his words.

With that I sat and took of my jeans and my blouse tossing them on the floor and curling up to him again only in my underwear.

"Better?"

"Yep."

"I'm glad you took me here with you." I said yawning.

He kissed my forehead and his finger pads softly brushed my arm. "Geez, how come you're so tired and still able to talk?"

"I'm a woman." I smiled and kissed his wet chest.

"Gosh, I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't told me."

I laughed lightly and felt myself falling asleep slowly and gradually.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Cam."

I opened my eyes and found House fully clothed sitting on the edge of the bed. The sun was peaking through the curtains and it seemed to be a beautiful day.

"What time is it?" I mumbled. It must have been rather late since he was awake earlier than me.

"It's 10am. Screw the conference, let's do some sight-seeing since we're here." He said and handed me a plate full of food. "Have a breakfast, shower and I'll just arrange something. Then we'll get out of here."

I did as I was told, put some make-up on and waited for House to come back. When he did, we walked out of the hotel and made it to the Capitol and other interesting sights.

At 1pm House seemed to be fed up with walking and with the whole city itself. His leg must have hurt more than usual so I looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"How about a lunch? My treat…"

He just nodded and we walked to the closest restaurant. As soon as we sat down, House started rubbing his thigh absentmindedly.

"Cuddy will kill you for skipping the lecture, you know." I said trying to change the subject. He looked up at me mockingly.

"God, you must have been a real 'fun' back at the college. Present at all the lectures, no social life, no boyfriends, no wild sex, no drugs, no rock'n'roll. Pshaw."

"That's not the point." I snapped back.

"Whatever, tonight we'll go to the party instead."

"What kind of party?" I asked.

"I dunno. Something for the participants of the conference. You can get drunk again."

From his tone I realized it would be better to shup up and not to open another topic because he was just being nasty.

After the lunch we got back to the hotel room where House opened a bottle of Scotch and lay down on the bed downing one shot after another. Anytime I wanted to suggest we could do something he growled back at me angrily.

"Okay, I'll just go and relax at the hotel pool." I said after a moment.

"Whatever." He hissed and took another sip of the Scotch.

"You don't mind all the people seeing me in my bikini?" I asked tantalizingly hoping to make him react but he was obviously satisfied with one-word answers he was giving me.

"Nah."

"Are you sure?" I asked coming closer to him and trying to kiss him but he turned his head away.

"You look good in the bikini, why shouldn't all the horny old geezers enjoy this view as well? I'd be selfish to keep this only to myself."

With this I walked out of the room slamming the door behind me. I knew he was acting weird only due to his aching thigh but he really knew how to piss me off.

I found the hotel pool and lay down on one of the long chairs in my black tiny bikini letting all the horny blokes look at me exactly as House wanted me to. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the calm. Eventually I went swimming and when I got out of the pool I heard a voice behind me.

"If I recall correctly, you are Allison Cameron, right?"

I turned to look at the man talking to me but I couldn't identify who he was.

"Um, hi…" I let out in a low voice hiding my body with a towel.

He laughed a little and continued. "You don't remember me, right?"

I looked down on the floor and blushed. "I'm sorry… I…"

"No problem, we've met at the benefit a month ago or so. You were kinda… um, let's say… tired." He said and smiled. "Let me introduce myself again. Dr Rick Sanders."


	14. Chapter 14

"Maybe you'd like to get a drink…" Rick said as I was wiping my body with a towel.

"Nah, thanks. I'll just go straight back to my room." I answered slightly annoyed by his presence.

"Come on, I'd like to get to know you." He said and sat down on the long chair next to me watching me closely. "You're very beautiful."

"Uh, thank you." I said nervously. When I was sure I was dry enough, I just put my shorts and a T-shirt on and looked at him. "It was, um… nice to meet you again. Enjoy your stay here."

With that I turned and made my way out but he followed me silently. When I got to the elevators, I was pushing the buttons fiercely hoping to get in it as soon as possible.

"I'll walk you to your room, at least, huh?" He said from behind me and I jerked in a fright.

"That's not necessary, I believe." I said and kept pushing the botton. I surely didn't feel like being with him alone in the elevator because he was really weird. Our room was at the sixth story but I didn't care. "You know what? I kinda miss jogging, I think I'll just go upstairs, the elevators are for lazybones. Have a nice time."

As soon as I finished the sentence I turned to the left and run upstairs, which turned out not to be the best idea because my sandals were falling off my feet after each step. I checked if he wasn't following me but it seemed I was the only one to use the stairway. I might have been over-reacting because even though he was thoroughly odd, I just probably had nothing to worry about.

When I got to our room, I found House sleeping soundly on the bed, an empty bottle set on the night stand. I wanted to tell him about the guy but seeing him sleeping and drunken I knew he probably wouldn't care. I made my way to the bathroom taking off my clothes and stepping into the shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House, wake up." I gently caressed his cheek trying to wake him up. It was already 7pm and I thought going to the party could be a good idea. Well, still better than spending the whole night in the room growling at one another.

I had already put on my strapless white dress and high-heeled shoes. I was sitting on the bed looking down at him and smiling. I couldn't believe I was so into this ass.

I took a deep breath, leaned to him and kissed his lips lightly. He opened his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" He asked huskily.

"The party, you should get ready." I replied gently and smiled.

"Oh, let's not go there." He said and rolled over. I felt the anger bubbling inside me.

"Come on, you don't want me to go there by myself, do you?"

"Who says you should go there at all?" He mumbled.

"Damn it, House!!!" I got up from the bed, yelling. "Why don't you just move your ass and get dressed so we can go there together??!! Do I require so much?! Fuck it!! I don't plan to stay the whole weekend locked in here."

He murmured something I prefered not to have heard and then he got up from the bed. "I've got a headache and my leg hurts, Cameron. You could be more sympathetic, you know."

"I've been sympathetic enough." I hissed and sat on the bed again clenching.

He went to the bathroom and I lay down on the bed closing my eyes. After a moment I heard him come back to the room and open his suitcase.

"I'll go to the party with you under one condition." He said.

I laughed desperately. "Like you were doing me a favor, huh?" I growled, my eyes still closed.

"I'll go there but you'll just stay quiet, okay? I'm not in a mood for tittle-tattling."

My heart skipped a beat. "What??!! You fuckin' jerk. You were the one to take me here. If you wanted to be alone, you could've gone by yourself!!" I jumped down from the bed and made my way to the door. "Go to hell!! Stay here and choke to death on Scotch and Vicodin. Obviously you don't need anything else in your life."

I walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind me. I felt tears building up in my eyes, I wanted to go home, away from this damn situation, away from him.

I just couldn't believe it. One day he would be nice and caring… well, at least a little bit. And a moment later he turned out to be the biggest ass in the world. When I got in the elevator, I had a hard time seeing through the tears. I didn't know what to do.

I walked into the hall like in a trance and saw all the people laughing and having fun. The party seemed to be in full swing but I didn't feel like partying. I blinked away my tears and walked over to the bar.

"Hello, what will you have?" The bartender asked giving me a smile.

"Um, I dunno… something stiff. Gasoline?" I said knowing it was a poor joke. He laughed and shook his head.

"Well, I can offer you vodka, for instance." He said and I nodded absentmindedly. I didn't know a single person there but for once in my life I just didn't care. I downed the shot and walked to the dancefloor. The music playing was stupid but I always liked dancing, so I just closed my eyes moving my hips to the rhythm. The next thing I knew, there were like four guys around me winking at me and dancing around me. I shuddered with disgust and passed them silently walking back to the bar. I didn't want to get drunk again, but did I have a choice?

"Double whiskey, please." I said and sat down on the bar stool.

"Allison. Fortune seems to be smiling on me."

I turned to see the intruder Rick and rolled my eyes. He was a harmless man, short, rather bald, and obviously suffering from the inferiority complex. I actually felt sorry for him.

"Hi, Rick." I said as he climbed the bar stool next to mine. He ordered double whiskey as well and smiled.

"So, we've met at the benefit and here…I take it you're a doctor, right?"

"Yep." I replied and looked around the hall.

"Beautiful doctors are always more efficient as far as the treatment is concerned. I'd like to be examined by you, you know?"

This idea made me a little queasy but either I could have been chatting with him or being silent with drunken House back in the room. We talked some more, discussing stupid things until I felt kind of tired of his company.

"Hah… I… I need to go the bathroom. Will you excuse me?" I said and walked out of the hall. When I made it to the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and washed my face. I had absolutely no idea how I was about to survive the rest of the weekend. I was fed up with House and his moods and I hated myself for being so stupid and tolerating him the way he treated me. Deep inside I was hoping House would join me at the party eventually but he was probably sleeping off his hangover.

After a few minutes I came back to the bar, where the midget kept waiting for me.

"I dared to order you another drink." He said and smiled perversely.

"Thank you. I'll just have this one and go to sleep. I'm kinda tired." I replied and downed the glass. _The sooner I get out of there, the better._ I thought.

"Can I walk you to your room?" He asked.

"Nope, thanks… I'm… I'm fine. I'll manage." I said and looked around once again. Then I jumped down from the bar stool and felt my knees buckle. My head started spinning and I grasped at the bar to steady myself.

"What the… "I let out and closed my eyes. I felt unbelievably dizzy, my knees failing to keep me away from falling.

"You okay?" He asked and put his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I just… how many drinks did I have?" I asked, my voice fading away.

"Come on… I'll walk you." He said and led me out of the hall. I tried to object but I couldn't even talk anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, House sobered up and made his way downstairs searching for me at the party.

He walked in the hall and looked around. When he didn't see me on the dancefloor, he walked to the bar.

"Hi, will you have something?" The bartender asked.

"Nope, can you tell me? Um, have you seen here a young woman? Slender, auburn hair, white dress??" House asked slightly mad.

"Yeah. She was here with Dr Sanders." The young man answered.

"What??! And where are they now?"

"I don't know, sir. They left like five minutes ago. She seemed pretty drunk."

"Dammit. Do you know in which room is he staying??"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The midget was dragging me somewhere but I just couldn't think straight. I couldn't have drunk so much, so the only explanation was that he drugged my drink. He was holding my arm tightly as we were walking through the corridor.

"Please… leave me alone." I sobbed unable to speak up.

"Shut up." He snarled and speeded up. Soon we came to the door and all I wanted to do was to scream but I couldn't utter any sound. I started crying, my knees buckling as he was grasping my arm fiercely.

He unlocked the door and pushed me roughly inside. I fell on the floor and cried.

"Let…let me go." I sobbed.

He closed the door behind him and threw me on the bed. At that point I tried to fight him but I felt unable to move my hands and legs.

He quickly hiked up my dress and touched my breast.

"I knew you'd be mine." He breathed into my ear and I felt tears rolling down my face. He kissed my neck and started working on my panties as the door sprung open and someone grabbed the pervert punching his face. I heard the two of them fight and wanted to run away but I couldn't move at all.

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the police!!!" I recognized House's voice and sighed in relief, silent tears still falling down my face.

Then he brought me to my feet and put his arm around my waist walking me out of there. I couldn't see much through the tears and didn't gather my wits until House laid me gently on the bed in our room.

"Shh… I'm here, it's okay now." He kneeled down next to the bed and stroked my hair gently. I was still crying hard feeling so weak. "I'm sorry."

Anytime I tried to say something, the words got stuck in my throat. I looked at him and saw the regret and anger in his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, guys… that's it. This chapter may be a little ****exaggerated but I just wanted the protective House to be involved in this story. Anyways, you'll get more of his protectiveness in next chapter. Please review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

I opened my eyes and felt my whole body hurt as hell. It must have been very early in the morning because it was still dark outside, the sun was only lazily rising from behind the horizon.

I fidgeted uncomfortably and felt House tighten his embrace around me. I looked up at him and he smiled. I must have slept in his arms the whole night and judging by his puffed eyes, he stayed awake the entire time. The smile he gave me when he found out I was awake was the saddest one I had ever seen.

"Hey…" He said softly and ran his hand over my back.

"Hey." I replied, the tears building up in my eyes when I remembered the previous night. I nuzzled against his chest and noticed the bruises all over my arm. I sobbed quietly as the memories flashed through my mind.

"I'm so stupid." I said silently hating myself for everything that had happened. "If only I hadn't drunk the drink he bought me."

House didn't say a word. Instead, he just held me in his arms calming me down by his presence.

"If I had listened to you, when you told me he was an asshole, nothing would've happened."

I was crying quietly and when I remembered those hideous hands touching me, I felt so filthy and wanted nothing but to take a never-ending shower. I leaned on my elbow and looked at House. His gaze was full of sorrow and misery, hate and anger, and mostly helplessness.

"I… I need to take a shower." I whispered, my voice betraying me. He let go of me and nodded lightly.

When I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, I burst out crying. I sure had been crying back there but that time I couldn't really stop the tears from falling. I turned the tap on and walked into the shower… dressed. I was wearing my pajama pants and a T-shirt that House changed me into earlier that night, but the idea of taking the clothes off made me sick. I hated myself, and I hated my body.

I sat down in the shower bath, the hot water pouring on me and washing my tears away. I put my knees to my chest and got lost in the feeling.

I don't know how long I was sitting there until I heard a knock on the door.

"Cam, can I come in? I've got to pee." House said. I wiped away my tears but didn't move at all. I heard the door open and House walked in making his way to the toilet. He couldn't see me through the shower curtain which I was really glad for. At the moment, all I was feeling was a mixture of shame, embarrassment, insecurity and indifference towards the outside world.

"Are you okay? You've been showering for forty minutes already." I heard him ask after a while. I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't. When he didn't receive any reply, he undrew the curtain a little and looked at me shocked seeing me sitting there soaking wet and crying.

He jumped into the shower taking me in his arms and trying to comfort me as I buried my face into his neck and took a deep breath.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." He kept repeating this as the water was constantly pouring at both of us.

It might have been like ten minutes later that I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He looked back into mine and at that point I knew he was there for me and that I could have relied on him. He didn't need to say anything. I simply knew.

"Come on, let's get back to the bed." He whispered and put me on my feet. We walked back to the bedroom, hard to say who was supporting who, and before I lay down House took off my soaked clothes. Soon I was standing there naked while he limped to the bathroom and brought a towel to dry me. As much as I wanted to stop crying, I couldn't. I had a hard time believing he didn't loathe me, he didn't despise me, he didn't hate me…

He cocooned me in the towel and hugged me. He was still soaking wet but his body pressed to mine made me stop trembling finally. The sun was already shining but I felt like I hadn't slept in years. I lay down still wrapped in the towel and House took off the wet clothes he wore and put on only a pair of boxers. Then he lay down next to me putting the blanket over us and pulled me to him once again. I relaxed in his arms and closed my eyes. I was too tired to even cry.

"Greg?" I said in a low voice, for the first time using his first name, actually.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, his finger pads caressing the bruises on my arm lightly. He must have been much tired than I was since he obviously didn't sleep a second in the night.

"You should go to the lecture today. It's Sunday already. We're leaving tonight."

I heard him sigh heavily as he shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. I was too stupid to let you out of my sight yesterday. I won't let you alone anymore."

"But…"

"There are no buts. Screw Cuddy… huh, not literally, of course. I'm guessing she had taken into consideration the fact that I was irresponsible and disgraceful representative of our hospital before she sent me here."

I smiled lightly and yawned. He was twiddling a lock of my hair absentmindedly looking at the ceiling until he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Maybe you should notify the police."

I closed my eyes shut in order to stop the tears from falling again. I didn't want to talk about it, I wanted to pretend it never happened. This situation was killing me.

I didn't say a word.

"After all, he did dose you. You could press charges against him, you know?"

I knew he was partially right but I couldn't.

"I can't. I'm sorry. It's hard… It's hard enough for me to talk about it. I don't want to take my revenge on him. I only… I only want to forget.

"Okay. Try to get some sleep." He said soflty and I closed my eyes. After a few minutes, House stopped caressing my back thinking I was sleeping already and breated out hopelessly.

"I'm so sorry, I let this happen to you, Cameron." He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House stayed with me in the hotel room the whole day so we just used the room service anytime we needed something.

I smiled and joked but deep inside I was dying. Yet, I did anything possible to hide this from House. After what he told me about being sorry, I knew he reproached himself for everything. But it was all my fault.

At 6pm we left the room and headed to the reception to return the keys. I wanted to be home again, far away from this place, this hotel, this city.

We walked out of the elevator hand in hand but House quickly put his arm around my waist. This action surprised me slightly but when I looked straight ahead, I understood. I immediately started trembling as I saw the midget standing at the reception desk chatting with some people.

House noticed I was trembling and hugged me shaking his head in anger.

"Alright, here we go, I'm gonna kill him. I'll pull out his bowels and let him use them as a snorkel."

I laughed lightly and the midget noticed us giving me a furious look. He had a huge black eye and when he saw House's angry face, he said goodbye to the people around him and left.

We returned the key and took a cab to get to the airport.

When we got on the plane and found our seats, House gave me an apologetic look. "Another weekend that I screwed up."

I cupped his cheeks with my palms and kissed his lips lightly. I didn't know any other way how to express he was all I had. And that I loved him.

"You didn't screw up." I said and he smiled wearily. He fell asleep before we took off and I took his iPod wanting to get absorbed in the music.

As soon as I switched it on, I heard Janis Joplin's voice making me cry silently again.

_Sit there, hmm, count your fingers._

_What else, what else is there to do ?_

_Oh and I know how you feel,_

_I know you feel that you're through._

_Oh wah wah ah sit there, hmm, count,_

_Ah, count your little fingers,_

_My unhappy oh little girl, little girl blue, yeah. _

_Oh sit there, oh count those raindrops_

_Oh, feel 'em falling down, oh honey all around you._

_Honey don't you know it's time,_

_I feel it's time,_

_Somebody told you 'cause you got to know_

_That all you ever gonna have to count on_

_Or gonna wanna lean on_

_It's gonna feel just like those raindrops do_

_When they're falling down, honey, all around you._

_Oh, I know you're unhappy. _

_Oh sit there, ah go on, go on_

_And count your fingers._

_I don't know what else, what else_

_Honey have you got to do._

_And I know how you feel,_

_And I know you ain't got no reason to go on_

_And I know you feel that you must be through._

_Oh honey, go on and sit right back down,_

_I want you to count, oh count your fingers,_

_Ah my unhappy, my unlucky_

_And my little, oh, girl blue._

_I know you're unhappy,_

_Ooh ah, honey I know,_

_Baby I know just how you feel._

Ironically, after the song was over, I felt somewhat better.


	16. Chapter 16

"So, you're saying she was dosed and almost raped?" Wilson asked taken aback.

House, sitting across from him only nodded and looked on the floor. Since we got back from Washington, D.C. he would constantly think of the whole weekend, everything that had happened and everything I had been through.

"And how is she?" Wilson asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh, she's down. She's trying to hide it but I'm not stupid." House stated and rubbed his eyes. We got back to New Jersey very late the night before and he was too absorbed in the remorse to get some sleep. "I just don't know what to do…"

"Well, there's not much to do, I'm afraid. She's got to deal with it herself. Just make sure she knows you care, okay?"

House nodded absently. He knew Wilson was right… again.

"Where is she anyways?"

"I told her to take a day off. She's at home."

"What??!" Wilson exclaimed. "After you got back you let her go to her place while you went to yours?"

"Nah, you moron. She's at my place." House growled and shook his head. "I guess I'll get out of here earlier to be with her." With that, House stood up and turned to leave.

"House, do you love her?" Wilson asked, obviously catching his friend off guard.

"What?"

"You've heard."

House took a deep breath and shrugged. "I care for her, okay?"

Then he walked out of the office leaving Wilson there with a wide smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My cell started ringing while I was sitting on the couch at House's place. I put away the book I was reading and picked up.

"_Hey, Cam. I just wanted to make sure you didn't burn down my apartment. Or worse, you didn't tidy up." _

I smiled at House's husky voice.

"Nah, don't worry. I haven't touched or removed anything. The mess is hideous, though." I replied.

"_Aw, please. Tidiness is for idiots, intellectuals like me are able to handle the chaos."_

I laughed lightly and for a nanosecond, which lasted like a billion years to me, he stayed silent. I supposed he didn't call only because he was worried about his messy place but I knew there was something more behind it.

"_Um… I just…How are you?" _He asked after a while.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I answered. "How about you? You didn't get much sleep last night."

"_No big deal. I've had so many mugs of coffee that my body seems to act much faster than my mind."_

"Uh huh…" I mumbled, pretty happy just to hear him.

"_So… I just thought I'd get out of here earlier and we could go out and have a dinner. Sounds good to you?"_

"Well, yeah. That would be great." I smiled and lay down on the couch closing my eyes. I was lazing around the whole day and doing pretty much nothing was really exhausting.

"_Okay. I'll just arrange a few things and I should be back within two hours, or so."_

"Okay…"

"_Okay…"_

Silence.

"Okay…"

"_Hey, I sure would love to play this 'you-hang-up-first' game with you but the battery is low. I'll see you soon."_

With that he hung up and I took back my book taking up another chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After House arranged everything he needed, he packed his stuff and was about to leave. At the point of leaving he heard quick footsteps following him.

"House!!" It was Cuddy. "Just a minute."

"Oh please, you know I can last more than a minute so there's no need to try to embarrass me. Besides, all the nurses here know that…"

"Shut up!" She interrupted him harshly and it was more than obvious she wasn't in a mood for jokes. "You damn idiot… I've heard you didn't bother to appear at the conference at all. Were you even in Washington, D.C.?"

"I was there." House said and wondered where this conversation was leading. He knew that Wilson was a loyal friend who wouldn't really reveal what had happened there so there was no way she could've found out.

"Excellent." She hissed and he had to admit he had never seen her so furious before. "So, what the hell were you doing the entire weekend?"

"Well, you know. I was busy meeting all the Washington hookers. None of them wanted to give up their chance to experience Greg House."

"Okay, you're being smart with me, I'll do the same. I have no idea where you are going this early but it doesn't really matter since I've got a job for you to do."

"Nope… I'm going home." He said and turned but Cuddy stopped him.

"You will get in your car and head for the shelter for homeless people outside the town. Some sort of epidemic broke out there. You've got to find out what's wrong with them and of course cure them…then you can go home. Kinda like a computer game, you should like it. You achieve the aim, you win, you're free." She finished the sentence and handed him a small card. "Here's the address. Go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile I decided to take a shower and get ready for the evening. House turned into the nice guy for now and I was happy I'd be with him the whole night. I was still a little shaky and no matter how much I tried to forget about what had happened, I certainly wasn't over it. But right now, all I wanted was to be with him.

I was 6pm and House still hadn't come home. He promised he'd be back at around 5pm but I didn't really want to keep running after him and be the drama queen so I just sat down watching TV and waiting. Most likely he stayed in the hospital and worked.

At 7pm I was getting a little furious but still held my dignity and didn't call him.

And at 8pm my anger and fury was replaced with concern and care. I dialed his cell phone number but was diverted to the voice mail. Low battery, I remembered. I dialed the phone number into his office but no one picked up.

_I guess I'm just overreacting. _I thought and went on watching TV.

However, at 9pm I really hit the panic button and started pacing the living-room desperately. _What the hell could've happened? He was a bastard but not such a big one to leave me here worrying about him. _

I finally decided to call Wilson and ask him. Maybe he knew more than I did.

"_Hey, Allison? What's up?" _He said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Hi." I said. "Um, not much. I just thought… do you happen to know where House is?"

Silence.

"_Uh, well… I thought he was with you."_

"Well, he's not. I'm a little worried."

"_Um,__ that's weird, he left hospital several hours ago. He's not here anymore."_ Wilson said, staggered. _"Have you tried calling him?"_

"Of course! I mean, he won't pick up, dead battery." I sighed. "I hope he's okay."

"_Um, same here."_ He said and we both remained silent.

"Well, thanks. I was just worried. I'll wait for him. I'm sure he'll come soon." I whispered, my eyes full of tears. Again.

"_Okay. Is there anything I can do for you?" _

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

I hung up and sat down on the couch burying my face into my palms and sobbing quietly. There were only two explanations for this… and both of them seemed pretty tragic to me. Either he was somewhere with someone else or he was somewhere and was dead.

At 10pm I was so desperate that I couldn't think straight. I took of the clothes and changed into House's boxers and his T-shirt, which smelled uniquely like him and my eyes welled up with tears again. At that point I hoped he was with another woman because it would mean he was alive.

Sometime around midnight I fell asleep in the bed, my dreams turning into nightmares.

I was woken up by the sound of the key in the lock and I opened my eyes checking the time. It was 2:48 in the morning.

I sat up and waited. I forbade myself to cry, which was kind of difficult because the tears building up in my eyes were full of both anger and bliss. I was happy he wasn't dead but I couldn't swear I wouldn't kill him soon for doing this to me.

He walked quietly into the bedroom but stopped when he made out my frame in the moonlight coming through the window, seeing that I was sitting and waiting for him.

"Cam, you're not sleeping?" He asked in a low voice and approched me.

"No, I'm not." I answered doing my best to sound as casual as possible.

"I can explain, I'm sorry for this." He said and I got up. "I couldn't have called you because the battery in my cell is dead and Cuddy sent me outside the city to cure some smelly dossers… I wanted to call but I just…"

As he went on making excuses I slowly took off the boxers and the T-shirt I was wearing. I wasn't sure if I trusted him or not but I was happy he was back. I made a few steps towards him as he was still speaking.

"What are you doing?" He asked, obviously caught off-guard by my actions. I put my arms around his neck and pressed him against the wall.

"I'm glad you're back." I said and kissed him gently.

"But, I'm…a … You're not mad?" He asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"I'm mad because I don't see any reason for you to be still dressed while I'm naked." I said and nibbled on his neck making him moan.

I was delighted he was back and I simply wasn't about to let go off him anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, once again thanks for ****all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope you'll review on this chapter as well :) **


	17. Chapter 17

I was kissing him deeply until he pulled away looking me in the eye.

"Cam…" He whispered catching his breath.

"What?" I asked sweetly and kissed his lips again quickly.

"It's late, you should get some sleep." He said and looked anywhere but at me.

"I'm not tired." I replied stubbornly pouting like a five-year old.

"Well, I badly need a shower and you badly need to go to bed. Trust me."

I took a deep breath and turned round putting back on his T-Shirt and walking slowly to the other side of the bedroom. There I sat down on the floor while he kept watching me with a fixed stare.

I looked up at him eventually and murmured feeling ashamed. "You don't want me, right?" This time, not a single tear rolled down my face, only my voice trembled little. "You despise me for what happened back in the hotel. But I'm not the one to keep sleeping around. I… I'm not like that."

While I was speaking he limped over to me and sat down next to me putting me to his arms. I buried my face in his neck and closed my eyes.

"I'm not a hooker, Greg." I whispered.

"Of course you're not, Allison." He said softly caressing my hair and I smiled to hear him call me by my first name for the first time. "I just think we should wait now. You've been through a lot lately. You've got to deal with it first."

"Okay." I said in a low voice and nuzzled against him. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief as he hugged me tightly.

"You have absolutely no idea how much I want you now and how much effort it takes to push you away." He added after a few minutes and I kissed his cheek.

"But… " I wanted to object but then I found out I didn't really know how to finish the sentence.

"Don't worry, soon you'll have a lot of opportunities to try to kill me with another batch of exhausting sex."

I laughed lightly and looked up at him. When I saw his mesmerizing blue eyes watching me carefully, I suddenly felt the three words boiling inside my body… _I love you, I love you… _God, how much I wanted to tell him. But I knew my actions had been rather intimidating for past few days so I decided not to scare him even more with this.

"Thanks." I said instead, nothing better coming to my mind at the moment.

"I care for you, Allison." He said and lightly brushed his lips across mine. I opened my mouth to tell him I cared for him too but he shushed me putting his finger to my lips. "You know, right now you're more than welcome to take a shower with me, because I'm afraid I put the homeless niff all over you since I was hugging you. Come on, let's get rid of it."

I smiled and we walked to the bathroom hand in hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were showering silently, House massaging my back gently. I arched my back and closed my eyes. His fingers traced my body slowly and tenderly starting on my shoulders and making their way down my ribcage, my waist, my hips…

I turned to look at him and he smiled at me, his fingerpads still caressing my hips in circles. I put my hands to his chest and started kissing his neck until he groaned and embraced me tightly.

I fought the urge to grab his shaft and fuck him right there knowing he made a good point wanting to take it slow. I wanted him but I wasn't sure I was ready for it.

We showered and showered until we were too tired even to stay upright. Then we dried each other and fell down onto the bed realising the sun was already rising.

We were lying facing each other, House's fingers intertwined with mine.

"Cuddy will pay for sending me there. I'm not going to work today." He whispered drowsily. "And just to make it clear, you're not going either." He said, his eyes closed peacefully.

"But I can't…" I objected lightly but I was having a hard time getting the words out.

"Shhh. Objection overruled. Our relationship's been a little too eventful so far. From now on all I want is a retirement calm and peace. You'll weave baskets and I'll smoke a pipe, okay? Nothing more."

With that House kissed my forehead and fell asleep right away letting me think about the fact he cared for me and considered that something between the two of us a relationship.

It didn't take long before I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know it's a shortie but I promise to update soon. Review, pls… :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey…" He whispered and I opened my eyes.

"Hi…" I relied and blinked sleepily.

"Breakfast?" He asked and handed me a plate full of deliciously looking stuff he prepared for me. I smiled and sat leaning on the bed head. It was already 3pm but I was so hungry that I didn't care if he called it breakfast or anything. He sat down next to me and looked at me.

"So, what are we going to do today? Any suggestions since we managed to skip our jobs?"

"I dunno." I mumbled eating.

"Well, General Hospital is on. How about that?" He asked sheepishly.

I laughed and nodded. After I was done eating, we went to the living room and lay down on the couch. I curled up in his arms and we watched the sappy show, House thoroughly absorbed in it. After thirty minutes or so I started fidgeting in order to get to a more comfortable position as he looked at me quizzically.

"Not only you don't like this smart TV show but you seem not to enjoy being in my arms either."

"Nope." I smirked. "Well, I don't like the show… I'm okay with the rest though."

"Good." He let out and focused on the soap opera again.

"Can I take your car?" I asked after a while.

"Why?" He asked back, still staring at the TV screen.

"Um, I just thought I'd go and buy some stuff so that we don't die of hunger. The fridge is lamentably empty."

"Not necessary." He replied. "Bedroom, wardrobe, upper left shelf, box."

"I beg your pardon?" I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Maybe the show had already washed his brain.

"Just get it and let me watch, okay?"

I got up and walked to the bedroom searching for the box. When I found it, I opened it and pulled out its contents. My heart skipped a beat because what I saw was a beautiful red cock-tail dress with spaghetti straps and a deep bare back. It took me a few moments to recover from the shock and then I walked back to the living-room.

"You bought me a dress." I stated smiling. He did have a good taste. No doubt about it.

"Uh huh… Hope it's your size." He let out, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Well, I surely appreciate it but it's not an explanation why I shouldn't go shopping and buy some food."

"'Cause I'm taking you out for dinner." He said still not looking at me.

I smiled.

"Um, and…" I wanted to ask more but he interrupted me.

"Shush, that's the best part of it. If I don't see it I'll end up freaking out and being very, very, very narked." He growled but I knew his disgruntlement was only fake. I smiled again and walked over to him nuzzling against his body once more. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"Like the dress?" He asked rather shyly.

"It's beautiful." I cupped his cheeks and made him look at me. When our eyes met I kissed him deeply. "Thank you."

"_I love you…" _I heard from the TV as the young doctor embraced the nurse.

"_I love you…" _She replied.

I took a deep breath and leaned closer to his ear. "I love you." I said and saw a smile forming on his lips.

"Nice timing." He said before his lips found mine in a passionate kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dress House bought for me tremendous. As the evening came, I took a shower and put some make-up on.

I was surprised how well he picked the gown for me. It fit perfectly.

Meanwhile, House put on his tuxedo and I gasped when I saw him. At the moment, he was the sexiest guy alive to me.

"You look great." He said and I walked over to him to hug him.

"You too." I whispered.

"Okay, let's go. I've made reservation." He said taking my hand in his and leading me out of his apartment.

When we got to the restaurant and took our seats, I looked around.

"It's beautiful."

"Well, I hope it will end up way better than the last time we were having dinner together in a restaurant." He said and I remembered our disastrous date.

"Yeah, me too. I believe you have already realized I'm not dating you because of all the nonsense reasons you had accused me of then." I said watching him carefully. He simply nodded and opened the menu so I did the same.

The restaurant was half-empty and the atmosphere was so calm and peaceful. We ordered our dishes and House looked at me.

"I was thinking we could get out of the town for the weekend. No Washington, no catastrophes, no nothing. Just you and me, nothing more." He stated matter-of-factly and my eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh… My friend's got a cabin nearby. I could call him and ask if we could stay there for a few days."

"Sounds great." I smiled happily at the idea of being with him away from anyone.

Everything went great, the meal was delicious, the wine we were drinking was excellent and House was being nice and attentive. We laughed discussing Chase and Foreman and everything seemed right with the world.

After we were done eating, House decided we would have another bottle of wine and enjoy the rest of the night. I was sipping the wine as my eyes turned to the entrance. There were Wilson and Cuddy walking in laughing, Wilson's arm proudly put around her waist.

"No way." I gasped nodding towards the couple. House turned to look where I was staring and his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

They still hadn't noticed us so we took the opportunity to stare at them.

"What the hell are they doing here?" House whispered. "Together?"

"I don't know. Seems we're not the only ones to be hiding an affair." I smiled.

"But why hasn't he told me?" There was a hurt tone in his voice. "I told him about you."

"You have?" I asked, surprised.

By that time Cuddy noticed us, obviously as surprised to see us together as we were to see them. She smiled and mouthed 'hi' and so did I while House kept staring at them moronically.

"Hey." I said a moment later to get his attention. "I'm here."

"Yeah." He let out looking at me eventually.

"Do you wanna join them?" I asked sympathetically.

"Nope, she'd kill me for skipping the job today." He said and downed his glass. I did the same and felt the alcohol kick in. Not that I was drunk, I was just enjoying the comfortable state of my mind and body jazzed up by the wine.

We went on talking before I checked that the table was covered with a long tablecloth. I slipped off one of my high-heeled shoes and lifted my bare foot resting it in House's lap gently massaging his crotch with my toes. He jumped in his seat and his eyes widened. I smiled wickedly feeling his arousal beneath my toes. I went on for some more before I leaned in and whispered.

"I want you. Now… No objections."

With that I got up putting the shoe back on and walking towards the bathroom. Before I walked out of his sight I turned to look at him and winked.

He was still sitting there with a baffled expression, however, it didn't take long and he joined me in the restroom where I was waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and locked it as I pushed him against the wall. We were squashed there in such a small space but it was big enough for what I had in mind.

"Cam…" He let out huskily, my name got somewhat stuck in his throat.

"Uh huh?" I mumbled busy working on his belt and pants. He put his arms around me nibbling on my ear and panting heavily as I had found his aroused member in his boxers. I was stroking him urgently, my lips finally finding his.

"What… what are we? Sixteen?" He panted.

"Huh?"

"We're too old to make out at the crapper, don't you… ooooh!!" He didn't finish his thought because I tightened my grip on his shaft.

"Shut up and sit down." I said urgently and made him sit on the closed toilet seat. Then I lowered his pants and boxers and quickly took off my panties. He was watching me with a fixed look, his eyes full of lust. I sat down on his lap carefully avoiding his bum thigh and taking his whole length in. We both gasped and I started moving my hips back and forth recklessly. We were kissing heavily as he hiked up my dress a little, his thumb searching my clit.

When he found the right spot and started circling it with his fingerpads I broke off the kiss and buried my head in his neck trying to muffle my moans. It didn't take much longer before I came hard and collapsed in his arms. He came a few moments after giving one final thrust, coming inside me. He held me in his arms some more until my breathing steadied and then released me from his embrace. I put back on my panties, gave him one last deep kiss and left. I told him to wait a few minutes before leaving so that it wouldn't look so suspicious.

Yet, everyone in the restaurant must have been aware of what had happened there judging by my flushed cheeks and a stupid and happy smile on my face.

However, as soon as I made my way back to the table and sat down, my smile and contentment was gone. I looked at Wilson and Cuddy who were not sitting at their table by themselves anymore and my heart skipped a beat.

_She was back in the town._

I took a deep breath and shook my head hoping I was just hallucinating but I wasn't. Stacey and Mark had joined Cuddy and Wilson while we were screwing back in the restroom.

I didn't have more time to think about the goddamn woman sitting there because I heared the uneven steps approaching me. House sat down across from me and smiled. He didn't notice them. Didn't notice her.

"Another glass of wine?" He asked in a sing-sang voice. I nodded absentmindedly, my eyes never leaving her. I knew she had the power to ruin all I had with House.

He noticed my expression and looked at me quizzically.

"Seen a ghost?"

"I wish it was a ghost." I mumbled but he didn't hear me. He turned following my gaze and I heard him sigh as his eyes met hers. As he was staring at her I felt the tears building up in my eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay… sorry it took me some time to update… I hope you like it, please review, I'm curious about what you think of this little (or rather big) obstacle I included in the story. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

We didn't even finish our drinks and House barely said one coherent sentence ever since he had noticed her. He actually decided to use one-word sentences in order to answer my occasional questions and in the end he even settled for interjections as answers.

I was having a hard time fighting the tears building up in my eyes and I had never felt more hopeless in my entire life. When House paid the bill and we walked out of the restaurant I finally looked up at him. It was more than obvious he didn't care about me at the moment and I guess if I hadn't spoken he wouldn't have realized I was standing there next to him.

"I guess I'll take my own cab and go to my place tonight." I said giving him a fake smile. He looked into my eyes, his expression awfully blank. "I don't have anything I'd change into at your place anyways."

I knew if I had stayed with him, it would turn out to be even worse.

He nodded lightly looking anywhere but at me. We waited in silence before one of the cabs arrived and he motioned for me to take it. I leaned in and kissed his cheek keeping my lips pressed against his stubble for a few seconds. Somewhat I felt it might have been the last physical contact we shared.

I sobbed quietly as I turned and walked towards the cab, getting in eventually. As soon as I closed the door and the driver pulled out, I burst out crying. He looked at me and handed me a tissue sympathetically giving me a cheerful smile.

"Bad night?" He asked.

"The worst." I sobbed wiping out the tears of my face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent most of the night crying, getting absolutely no sleep so when the sun was up I fought the idea of staying at home another day. Besides the fact I was so exhausted in the morning that I was having a hard time getting out of the bed, my eyes were also so puffed that everyone would easily realize how down I was.

Mainly Cuddy and Wilson who had been aware of me and House being together.

On the other hand, though, I needed to see him.

I took a long shower and put a lot of make-up and powder on around my eyes just to make my face look natural. After I was done I headed the PPTH.

When I got there, Chase and Foreman greeted me cheerfully asking where I had been past few days. I came up with some stupid excuses not sure whether they would buy them or not. They did, though.

It was way too early for House to be at work and I felt dizzy anytime I thought of him. I knew that sooner or later he would appear in there and that I'd have to face him, talk to him and look casual, which I wasn't really sure I was bound to.

I was almost noon and House still wasn't in the hospital. I made my way downstairs to the cafeteria to get myself something for lunch. I wasn't too hungry but anything was better than to stay in the conference room chit-chatting with Chase and Foreman about soccer, basketball and crap like that.

I picked up only a bowl of salad and a chocolate milk and walked over to one of the tables to sit down at. As I was eating, thousand thoughts ran through my mind.

_What if ???_

_What if he breaks up with me? What if he wants to be with her? What if they're together right now? What if they're meant for each other? And what if I kill her?_

Deep inside I knew I didn't want to know the answers to these questions but the whole situation was devouring me.

"Can I join you?" A familiar voice said and interrupted my thoughts.

"Sure." I smiled as Cuddy sat down across from me. An awkward silence filled the space between the two of us as none of us knew what to say.

"So, you're seeing House." She stated with a grin after a while.

"So, you're seeing Wilson." I said smiling and we both blushed as we fell silent again. My salad-bowl was still half-full and I struggled the idea of leaving it and walking away just to get rid of this embarrassing moment but I stayed.

"So, Stacey's back?" I asked sheepishly. Cuddy looked at me nervously and nodded lightly.

"If I'd known you and House were together, I wouldn't have asked her to come back and work at PPTH."

My eyes widened and I felt like dying. Not only was she back in the town, but obviously she wasn't leaving any time soon. Cuddy noticed my look and gave me a cheerful smile.

"Don't worry. She's married and everything they shared with House is gone. It won't happen again."

"I… I don't trust her." I let out in a low voice.

"Well, I think that far more important is whether you trust _him _or not. Do you?" She asked and I took a deep breath. After I had seen his expression the day before, I wasn't sure if he was really over her. I knew they once shared something special.

"Well, we'll see. Maybe I'm just freaking out." I gave her a forced smile and got up.

"I think you've got nothing to worry about."

I made my way upstairs to the conference room. House was already there as I walked in. Not only was there no 'hi' he'd utter but he didn't even have guts to look at me. The anger bubbled up in me.

"Hey, Dr House." I said and sat down.

He finally looked at me nodding his greeting. We had a case so I spent most of the day in the lab where House sent me after we were done with the differential diagnosis. As I was staring into the scope for no real reason at all, I was wondering whether she was already in the hospital and how long it would take her to find some pretext to discuss something with House.

_Maybe she's in his office right now._

_And maybe I'll end up in the madhouse if I go on thinking like this._

I pulled my cell out of my lab coat pocket and texted him.

_If you feel like meeting me for a drink, I'll be waiting at my place tonight. C._

However, he didn't bother to answer so when my shift wasover and I walked back into the conference room to take my stuff, I made my way into his office as well.

He was sitting behind his table, his feet resting on it. He was listening to his iPod, his eyes closed, his lips formed into a soft smile.

I took the opportunity to stare at him knowing he had no idea I was in the room. A few moments later I approached him and kissed his lips ever so gently.

He opened his eyes in shock and watched me carefully, putting down his headphones.

"You didn't answer." I said simply with a soft tone in my voice.

He looked so sexy that I wanted to jump him right there but it probably wouldn't help anything. He had to decide who he wanted to be with, me or her.

"Um, I wanted to call you later on." He said sort of apologetically.

"So? My place?" I offered.

"I've got to catch up with some stuff. I won't get out of here before 10pm I'm afraid. You must be exhausted, you seem way too tired to wait for me."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and nodded.

"Yeah. I can see how busy you are." I added ironically and walked out of his office. I knew he wanted to be alone but he could've found a better excuse.

I took my stuff and walked out of the conference room frowning all the way to my car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I took the car keys I remembered I forgot my clinic duty schedule back in the conference room. I wasn't sure whether I was doing House's clinic hours the very next day or not so with a sigh I made my way back to the hospital.

I wasn't about to talk to House again… I wanted to leave him alone and let him decide. Probably Cuddy was right. Stacey was married and there was absolutely nothing between her and House anymore.

I walked into the hall and noticed the hospital was almost empty. I waited for the elevator and smiled changing my mind. Suddenly I felt the urge to kiss him and feel his tongue in my mouth.

_Maybe I'll go to his office __just to kiss him so that he knows I really care. _I thought.

I was walking towards the conference room very quickly hoping to find him there. He could've gone to Wilson's office or somewhere else but as I was approaching the conference room and his office I could see the light was still on.

I smiled and hurried there. The blinds weren't drawn and I stopped abruptly as I looked through the glass into his office.

My whole body started trembling as I watched him stand there, his arms put around _her _waist, his lips on _hers_. I was standing there hopelessly, shaking and crying silently as they went on kissing passionately. She ran her hand through his hair and then they broke off the kiss leaning their foreheads against each other's. Looking into her eyes, he smiled at her and kissed her nose.

I knew I couldn't have taken more of this sight. I ran away, my knees buckling with each and every step I made. I ran straight to my car knowing I didn't need the schedule anymore. I got in, laying my head on the steering wheel and I cried hard, knowing this was the end. I didn't want to see him anymore fro the rest of my life.

In fact I spent most of this _fucked up _relationship crying and I was fed up with this. I didn't want to suffer anymore, I wanted to live happily… far away from here.

As soon as I got to my apartment, sat down at my computer, the tears making it hard for me to see properly.

I opened a word processor typing '_Resignation letter' _on the top of the page.

This word was absolutely appropriate for how I felt at the moment. I was _resigned._

When I was done writing it, I sat down at the couch with a glass of Port. I hated him and hated myself for being so stupid. He was playing with me the whole time.

Sipping the Port I looked around my place wiping away the tears of my face. Not much was left of the damn relationship. There was the dress he had bought for me, a few CDs he had left at my place and most certainly one broken heart. My heart.

Nothing more.

**THE END.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, that's it… I'm really, really, really sorry to those who were hoping for a happy end but I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Pls, let me know if I should or not.**

**Thanks to all of you who read this fic and reviewed. Hopefully you liked it, it was my first fanfic so I believe the other will be a bit better.**

**Also I'm very sorry for all the typos (like **_**shanking me lightly, **_**lol, etc.) and all the grammar mistakes.**

**Love, S. :)**


End file.
